


Carapace Kingdom

by planetundersiege



Series: Roxy Week 2018 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Carapace kingdom, Earth C, Family, Gen, Happy, Homestuck - Freeform, Oneshot, Post SBURB, Roxy - Freeform, Roxy week, Roxyweek, friends - Freeform, prompt, ruling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Roxy week 2018: Day 7: Carapace kingdom.This day is also self explanatory.





	Carapace Kingdom

Never had Roxy thought she would be queen of the Carapace Kingdom. Never would she had dreamed of having tons of friends, and having tiny chess people looking up to her, seeing her as a divine entity. She is happy over what fate and in store for her though, more than happy.

She had grown up isolated, her only company had been cats. She had never known what she missed out on. Then she met all of her friends, humans, trolls and cherubs, people she adored with all of her heart. They’d fought and bled together, and once they finished the game, they had claimed their reward, a new universe.

Roxy had became queen of the Carapace Kingdom, all of the creators had split up, a few taking a kingdom each. She had went from being all alone, to being happier than ever before. She ruled over the people with love and kindness, loved them all as if they were her own children. She never had to feel alone, there was always someone there to cheer her up.

She loved the kingdom, she loved all of the subjects. They had turned into a family, a big and weird family.

She never thought she would ever feel such happiness, but here she was, living the life she had always wanted in the Carapace Kingdom. She would cherish it through all her days. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere. She’d never been happier.


End file.
